1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to implements used to refinish spent cartridge cases, and more particularly to deburring, primer pocket reaming, and cleaning and polishing of the cartridge cases.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention relates primarily to implements used to refinish spent cartridge cases, and more particularly to deburring, primer pocket reaming, and cleaning and polishing of the cartridge cases.
Primer pocket reaming also is generally done by hand, as is cleaning to remove dirt, grime, tarnish and powder residue from shell casings. J. W. RHINE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,168 provides a mechanized means of triming cartridge cases, using a pin which inserts into the cartridge to determine the length of the cartridge during the triming operation. For best accuracy, especially on used cartridge cases; however it is important to control the external length of the cartridge. SMILEY, U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,307 teaches using a bench lathe to power a cartridge case trimmer. SMILEY teaches a means for accurately sizing the inside diameter of the neck wall of the case. Again the limitation on the rate at which shell casings can be accurately trimmed by SMILEY are obvious.